Gault
Gault prides himself as the Captain of Tidehold, taking charge of a mighty galleon with his own crew. His job is mainly to watch the shores and the seas around Tidehold, but Gault finds himself having a shaky but good relationship with Vulcan, the leader of Team Pyre. Despite his allegiance, Gault commits actions unbecoming of a Tidian, such as exchanging "undesirables" with Vulcan either to make himself look good for taking in a prisoner, or for a quick and easy snack; there is almost always someone sitting in his big gut. He is great at covering his tracks and is surprisingly smart, so no one has been able to discover and report his heinous activities. It also doesn't help that a lot of his crew support him and have formed their own fraternity despite knowing what Gault does. Story Present Day Gault serves as the Captain of Tidehold, scouring the shores in search of anything that piques his interest. He leads his loyal crew with an iron fist. When he winds down, he is either hanging out with Vulcan on land, or throwing his weight around within Tidehold, looking to have a good time with any ladies who can't resist him. In the midst of his normal duties, Gault has a strong thirst for capturing Keegan, the greninja. He longs to digest the frog personally for his betrayal, and fantasizes on how delicious he would be. Personality The feraligatr captain is filled with an immense amount of pride, expressing it through his big girth and the size and loyalty of his crew members. He is quite the smooth talker and a great liar, doing what he can to get his way. Despite his evil deeds, Gault's dedication to his crew is admirable. Morale remains high among his followers as Gault leads them through successful expeditions across the seas. Even so, Gault tends to love messing with his crew members, especially lower ranking ones, though at the end of the day, the feraligatr makes sure to reward them if they do a good enough job. Gault's stance on Queen and other members of royalty vary. He is loyal to her, though he sometimes deviates a bit from her standards for his own pleasures. He dreams of being King over Tidehold one day, but for now enjoys his time with his galleon and crew. He is not too fond of Alexeev, but seeing as she is of higher rank, he respects her and follows her orders...most of the time. Gault has a soft side for females, but adores practicing dominance regardless. As long as they enjoy it, so does he. Gault loves to unwind and relax after a long day, hanging out in taverns with members of his crew. Forte/Skills With his large size and strong muscles, Gault finds himself preferring a grappling style of fighting and using his weight to deal big damage to his opponents. He often uses brute force and powerful jets of water to knock down his foes. His jaw is also very powerful, the feraligatr able to crunch down with shattering force. Along with that, his big mouth and gullet allows him to swallow down large creatures with ease. Gault takes great pride in his rotund belly, and uses it often as a means of pure dominance, whether it's for females, members of his crew, or his enemies. He can create bubbles that do a good job containing a prisoner safely. The bubbles are strong enough to resist his acids, so he sometimes keeps them inside his stomach during transit to Tidehold, just for further humiliation. Gallery Gault Feraligatr.jpg Category:Pokemon Category:Males